Qubo Miss BG Wiki
Wiki created 11 August 2010 about a 2004 TV series. About Miss BG Miss BG is the English retitle of Bravo Gudule a French 3-D animated series based on the Gudule et les bébés French children's book series published by Hachette-Jeunesse, authored by Fanny Joly and illustrated by Roser Capdevila. It is a joint Canadian/French production and is distributed by Breakthrough Animation.[1] One hundred episodes have been produced to date. Synopsis In the main title card of the series, she stands between the "B" and "G", obviously spelling "BIG". If anybody calls her "Miss Big", she tells them. "There is no 'I' in 'BG'!" Miss Bg Airs On Qubo Channel Digital Channel In USA. Star Miss BG is 7 years old according to Telefilm Canada, however Breakthrough Animation gives her age as 8. Characters Her brother George who has a very active personality, His Hamster Pet has dotes on his back: Albert, and George likes a TV show called Fishy the Fish. Miss. B.G. finds other means of teaching George about the ways of the world. Miss B.G. also likes to hang out in a tree house with her best friends, Gad and Alex. Other characters are: *(1.) Brittany-Ann who is a wealthy rival of B.G. *(2.) Kayla, Brittany-Ann's best friend *(3.) Billy, a boastful, Athletic forward Plower, and Bragger, Far Long-shot Powerhouse, Directional Dexterity Divertor Switcher, Dodge contender: *(3.) Strong Strength but not as fast as Miss. B.G, Alex and Gad, Defensive: Interception, Interference Sweeper, Goalie Position: who is nine years old age (3.) and has a crush on Brittany-Ann, Nothing get through him or pass him: except for B.G,, He is consider untouchable. Just Don't Count Billy out of the (3.) sports games: (A Force to be Reckoned with.) *(4.) Terri a College (Teen-Youth): who often babysits Miss. B.G. and George. Has a Love interest with Alex Older Brother: Robbie: *(5.) Alice, her aunt. *(6.) Gad: B.G.'s Most Informative: Best Friend: and Close Contender: near Alex: *(7.) Alex: is Miss. B.G.'s Best Supportive Friend and Competitive: First Runner Up Contender: *(8.) Gad's father, Mr. Mansour, owns the neighborhood market *(9.) Alex old brother: Robbie is a teenager who often lends a hand when the kids need the aid of an older person, escorts them to and from school plus generally chaperones them when they are out and about. Robbie also is often seen in the company of Terri with hints a romance between the two may be blossoming. *(10.) Ouma is Gad's grandmother who lives with his family. Exposure The series has aired on: *TVO-KIDS in Canada *qubo in the United States *Cartoonito in the UK *ABC1 in Australia *Barnkanalen in Sweden *RTE Two's The Den in Ireland New articles Movies, Series: Similar to Miss: B.G. Wila Wild Life: The Littlest Pet Shop: Pinky Institute: Elisa Louise Butterbean's Cafe: Strawberry Short Cake: Bitty Bitty City Vampirina: Lego Friends: Jane and the Dragon: Madeline Fogg: Vine Boarder House; Paris-France: Movie: When Marie was There: Movie: Okko Inn: Barbie's Dream House: The Loud Family: The Loud House Spin off: The Cassagranda's Fillmore, Ingrid and the Safety Patrol Shuriken School The Wild Cratz's: Movie: The Cauldron Mustang Golden, Yellow Horse: George Shrinks: The Little Prince Rusty Rivets: Handy Mandy: Tool Time Fixate Repair: Bob the Construction Builder: Sunny: The Hair Stylist: Little People: Discovery: Ever After High: Monster High: Sparky Jack Rubix Benjamin Bear: Curious George My Big Big Friend Toot and Puddle: The Backyardigains: The Movie: The Enchantimals: Franklin Turtle, and Friends: Timmothy Goes to School: Author and D.W. Read; The Ell-wood Resident's Series: Alvin, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes: The Dave Seville Resident Series: Babar, His Royal Family and the Adventure of his Grandson Badoo: The Octonaut's: The Movie Cars: Chuggington: Movie: Elf on the Shelf Movie: Mission Noel: Author Christmas: The Legend of Frosty the Snow Man: Movie: The Happy Elf Movie: The Polar Express Movie: A Very Fairy Christmas Movie: Happy Feet Category:Browse